The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: 14 momentos Entre Kristoph Gavin & Apollo Justice. En este fic veremos escenas que pudieron haber sucedido entre el frío y malvado abogado y su joven aprediz, pero que jamás pasaron. Tu Lees.¡Tu decides! Advertencias: Yaoi/ Slash Universo Alternativo Hoy: La noche de la mujer loba o de como Kendra paso el peor Halloween de su existencia
1. Ese Hombre es Malo

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**Bueno aquí esta un pequeño escrito de Universo Alternativo desde el punto de vista de Clay Terran, sin más que decir aquí va el escrito. ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentado en la barra del bar, Clay Terran observa con los ojos entrecerrados su vaso de Whisky, el alcohol es el más leal compañero para un corazón roto. Jamás debió presentarle a ese, el que en este momento esta durmiendo con el, el tipo que tiene muy buenos modales,al que le gusta lo mejor, el que es tan refinado que a él nunca le dice no.

En ningún momento de su vida Apollo Justice, su mejor amigo habría de conocer a esa persona tan corrupta y vil como lo es Kristoph Gavin. Aquel que se encarga de decirle que lo ama, y el que por el daría la vida...con tal de hacerlo feliz.

¡Ese hombre fue su amigo! Gavin, ese tipo que si bien admite es atractivo en realidad es un ángel caído ¡Maldito sea aquél día! ¡Robo lo que más quería! ¡ Y todo por Ambición! ¡Já! eso es lo de menos, porque el sabe la verdad...o por lo menos la intuye. solo lo utiliza, su tarea es enamorarlo para que así no diga nada, para controlarlo y tenerlo a su merced.

_**Ese Hombre es malo**_...muchos lo susurran.

.

.

.

.

_**Ese hombre hace daño.**_...le basta con solo mirar hasta donde ha llegado.

.

.

.

.

_**Ese hombre no quiere...**_su sexto sentido de la verdad lo intuye

.

.

.

.

_**Ese hombre te miente...**_ Eso esta más que claro.

.

.

.

.

El veneno lo trae en los labios, sus caricias son un insulto para el corazón de su amigo, Gavin el abogado al que su compañero de departamento ama, esta jugando con él. Puede que aparente ser la persona más perfecta, pero por dentro es pura traición.

Gavin puede decir que toda la vida va a amarlo sin condición alguna, juega tan bien con las palabras y sentimientos que posiblemente Apollo lo llenara de besos y le entregara su cuerpo, sin saber que es eso mismo lo que esta pasando en el apartamento del rubio en este momento.

Y todo eso es mentira, ¡Una vil y sucia falacia! porque cuando su misión haya acabado otra pobre y estúpida presa sera, la que reciba esas mismas muestras de "Amor".

Y después...después de que termine de jugar al gato y al ratón, él va a dejarlo. Pero Clay Terran esta muy equivocado si cree que eso va a suceder.

Es entonces cuando los sonidos de los aplausos lo traen de vuelta a la realidad. La cantante ha terminado ya su número musical, pero a el le ha quedado en la cabeza la siguiente frase que ahora mismo susurra.

—Cuando ya sea muy tarde...para darte mi amor—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, aquí vemos la perspectiva del amigo que fue mandado a la friendzone y que obviamente no aprueba esa "relación".

Olvide mencionar que la canción es de Gloria Trevi.

Seran 14 escritos si se pueden llamar de esta manera, 100% Krispollo con lo que **_Ustedes_** queridos lectores **_deciden y quieren ver._**

Sin más que mencionar...me voy ;)


	2. Una batalla que no da tregua a mi ser

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**continuación del escrito anterior ahora desde la perspectiva de Gavin ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la fría pero cómoda soledad de su despacho Kristoph Gavin es libre de todas las apariencias que le rodean, en este momento su asistente no se encuentra, pero para él es mejor así encuentra tiempo para pensar.

Es en ese mismo instante en el cuál en la radio suena una canción de esas que le solo en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes, puede darse el lujo de escuchar y disfrutar una pieza romántica. Enrique Iglesias,Shakira, o Laura Pausini, disfruta tanto de sus hermosas composiciones como su hermano hace lo mismo con el rock.

.

_**un sentimiento tan infinito **_  
_**que parece un inmenso dolor. **_  
_**no me preguntes que pasa **_  
_**es una emergencia de amor **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y eso es lo que describe exactamente como se siente con Apollo Justice. aquel muchacho que es su aprendiz y que se ha llegado a ganar un lugar en su frío y complicado corazón. Porque aunque el sea oscuro, Apollo es puro con una inocencia tan genuina que...por más que este tentado a corromper no puede hacerlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**una exigencia del destino **_  
_**una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel **_  
_**dulcemente... me parte el alma. **_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡La ironía no puede estar más plasmada en su vida! según el cuando su verdadera personalidad empezase a salir a flote debía enamorarlo, actuar rápido, empezar con indirectas directas. Porque a este paso un posible buen cómplice se le escaparía de las manos, Si ese muchacho llegaba a hablar...estaría acabado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**esta pasión por tenerte **_  
_**es mi emergencia de amor **_  
_**sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte **_  
_**conservar de tu boca el sabor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pronto se hizo obvio que en el juego del gato y el ratón alguien ganaría, y así lo creyó el . Que con su astucia y su arte del habla quién había engatusado al joven aprendiz,triunfaría...se equivoco tremenda mente, no solamente debía confesar que Justice le atraía un poco, si no que con algo estaba pasando con el mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**soy tu prisionero **_  
_**tú la evasión que crece en mí **_  
_**mi razón primera **_  
_**solamente junto a ti conoceré **_  
_**el amor que te daré. **_

.

.

.

.

¡Como pudo! Kristoph Gavin aún no encuentra respuesta alguna, el plan que se suponía debía seguir al pie de la letra se le había ido de las manos, y por obra del destino fue Apollo que junto con su sinceridad, su determinación y esos pequeños y sutiles detalles de su personalidad lo habían seducido por completo.

Ellos son tan distintos: La noche y el día, la alegría y la tristeza, el cielo y el abismo. Una batalla que no les da tregua a sus sentimientos.

Porque Kristoph Gavin estaba perdidamente enamorado de Apollo Justice, y ahora era el menor quién llevaría las riendas del plan en lo que a sentimientos se tratase.

* * *

**Ashery24: tu solicitud ha sido respondida: aquí están los sentimientos del frío y enamorado(de Apollo Justice por supuesto) abogado corrupto y transgresor de la ley ;)**

**La canción Emergencia de Amor es de Laura Pausini.**

**Recuerden: sus ideas hacen posible este fic **


	3. Corazón Gitano

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**continuación del escrito anterior ahora desde la perspectiva de Apollo Justice ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mar, es en estos momentos en los cuales Apollo Justice logra encontrar algo de su agitada agenda de trabajo no le permiten mucho.

_**Mírame y dime si ves, **_  
_**el amor que llevo en el alma, **_  
_**mira bien si crees no ver nada. **_  
_**Tengo más de lo que tú crees, **_  
_**tengo un sueño que viaja conmigo, **_  
_**e ilusiones cada mañana. .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una sonrisa enamorada se plasma en su rostro, Apollo es inocente, pero no idiota, sabe perfectamente en que esta liado Kristoph. Su jefe, su novio y amante, podría decirse que el inicio de su relación fue un pequeño coqueteo, roces e indirectas entre dos hombres que se atraían mutuamente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Déjame enseñarte, **_  
_**que soy sólo así, **_  
_**dueña de mi propio destino, **_  
_**sólo dueña de mi… **_  
_**Y de la luna, **_  
_**de mis sueños **_  
_**de las noches y los días. **_  
_**de mi voz en el silencio, **_  
_**de mis lágrimas y risas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mismo que con el paso de los días paso de sutil a obvio, jugueteos, besos pícaros, charlas de confianza a solas, y verse a escondidas,aún así Apollo era un alma libre, a el no le gustaba que cortaran sus alas,ni ser engañado, pero sin embargo sus emociones y su corazón decían que pertenecían a Kristoph Gavin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tengo luz que puede encender,**_  
_**el amor en tu mirada,**_  
_**mira bien si crees no ver nada.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eso dio paso al inicio de su noviazgo, detalles, besos y caricias prófugas en el despacho más prestigioso de L . A . Cierto día mientras regresaba del trabajo Apollo venia tan distraído que acabo en medio de un festival gitano, en aquello cierta vidente le leyó las cartas asegurandole que al olvidar las tristezas del pasado y entregarse al amor podría ser feliz y este duraría tanto como el quisiera...tal vez para siempre.

.

.

.

_**.Llévame a tu lado esta vez,**_

_**quiero ser quien vaya contigo,**_

_**y despertar…**_

_**de ti enamorado**_

.

.

.

.

Después de aquel día jamás volvió a ver a la joven gitana, pero su predicción si se cumplió, y cierto día en el cual paseaba con su novio por la playa le comento el hecho de que accidentalmente termino en una feria gitana. Kristoph es escéptico y desconfiado con los gitanos, y ahora que tiene pareja lo es: especialmente con las mujeres.

No importa cuantas veces su corazón indomable y gitano busque libertad, el sabe que regresara a Kristoph simplemente porque lo ama.

* * *

**Este es un capítulo que no resisti en publicar. La canción es De La Luna (el tema de entrada de la novela Peregrina) pertenece a Edith Marquéz.**

**La elegí porque creo es la que mejor describe a Apollo, antes de que me entre la idea de realizar un one shot con la temática" Gitano que no sabe que es el heredero de una millonaria familia se enamora del frío abogado lleno de prejuicios en contra de los gitanos y lucharan por su amor"**


	4. Let s My Break

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**La canción Lets My Break es del grupo Emigrate**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would live for you**  
**And break my heart in two**  
**I would give for you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El Amor es algo que a Kristoph Gavin no se le da, sencillamente el no nacio para amar y ser amado, es una persona fría y cruel que solo usa a las personas para su propio beneficio, claro sin que estás o la mayoria de ellos se den cuenta.

Pero sabe que por él, lo daria todo, y hasta partiría su corazón en dos, solo para poder hacerlo feliz.

**Like only fools would do**  
**I would hear you out**  
**And tell you all I could**  
**I would take your doubts**  
**And show you what I should**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Porque solo los tontos se enamoran, y saben que al hacerlo hasta la persona más sabía puede llegar a comenter una locura, todo por una sonrisa suya.

Lamentablmente el ya esta cayendo en ese juego porque su tentación tiene nombre y apellido: Apollo Justice.

Hay veces en las que se siente el ser más incomprendido, la única que lo entiende es Vera Misham, su mejor amiga, esa chica es tan introvertida que solo se nescesitan unos asentimientos de cabeza y un esmalte de uñas para decir todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me break**  
**Let me break you down**  
**For your sake**  
**I will break you down**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero ni siquiera ella, es capaz de comprenderle aún mismo cuando le comparte intimidades que solo sus cuadros saben cuando se reune a escondidas en su estudio con cierta estafadora rusa, y que para el no es secreto que huele a romance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would try for you**  
**Try to walk you through**  
**I would fight for you**  
**To prove that I am true**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El** no es un idiota, pero sabe que desde hace mucho el jueguito se le escapo de las manos, ahora es Justice que con cada guiño, mirada, y sonrisa lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano, aunque se niegue a admitirlo sabe que es verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I would use for you  
Alleviate your pain  
I would lose for you  
Again and again  
Let me break, for your sake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otra parte Apollo Justice se la vive enamorado, del únco hombre que al parecer solo es un abogado egoista y ruín que ve a todos (excepto el) como piezas de ajedrez.

Pero si puede jactarse de algo, es ser el único que ha podido ver más que esa fachada,porque detrás de todo ese teatro: el hombre amable, dulce y paciente sale a la brevedad de la que se encuentra en un momento a solas.

Más que eso, ha sido el quien ha sacado a relucir un poco de pasión, con cada guiño, mirada, beso y coqueteo atrevido en las horas libres se atreve a seguir con un juego que desembocara en la absoluta pasión que de por si es prohibida laboralmente.

Pero es tan adictivo el sabor de sus labios que ambos estan dispuesto a romper su corazón, para darselo al otro.

* * *

De antemano una disculpa a quienes sigan el fic, pero es semana de exámenes y cero tiempo de escribir para mi, esta es una escapadita y ya que mañana is my sweet sixteen quiero proponerles un reto.

**Reto Krispollo Amar es más dificil que matar**

**Plazo : Lo que queda de febrero hasta fecha indefinida (por el momento) Marzo**

**1° Debe ser un universo Alternativo, Apollo todavia esta trabajando en el buffete Gavin**

**2° Debe tener elementos que relacionen directa o indirectamente con la mafia**

**3°Kristoph decide "formalizar" la"relación" que tiene con Apollo que termina en una noche de pasión. al día siguiente Apollo se marcha y finge su muerte, Gavin se entera después de algunos días.**

**4°Kristoph dolido intenta suicidarse, pero en el último momento recibe una visita de (Cualquier personaje menos Trucy ya veran porque) que le informa que Apollo estaba metido en la mafia, después de que su testamento sea revelado Gavin se entera de que la mitad de la fortuna que ha logrado reunir es para él (que incluye un anillo de compromiso) y la otra mitad es para Trucy Wright quien no sabe de la existencia de Apollo hasta más adelante.**

**5° Con deseos de venganza Kristoph se adentra al mundo de la mafia de (cualquier nacionalidad) para descubrir el pasado de Apollo y vengar su supuesta muerte.**

**6°Años después Apollo y Kristoph vuelven a encontrarse y retoman su apasionada relación.**

**7° Puede ser one shot o por capítulos.**

**8° lo demás es a su gusto**

**Eso seria todo, tambien pueden proponer algun reto Krispollo que quieran ;)**

**Saludos Chiara ;)**


	5. Enamorarme sin pisar el freno

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**La canción "Un Gancho al Corazón" es de playa limbo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Estúpido auto" Es e pensamiento interno de un "joven" abogado rubio, se puede decir que es el mejor actuario de todo Los Ángeles, el que puede fácilmente librar a su cliente de cualquier delito, quién tiene un muy buen sueldo, un penthouse en el mejor vecindario moderno y...cuyo automóvil de lujo empezó a fallar.

** .**

**.**

**.**

_**Velocidad tu debilidad, **_  
_**casi parece una ironía**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es en ese instante en el cual al darle una patada a su auto y maldecir su suerte por el dolor que siente en sus pies pero sin demostrarlo, que agradece cometer esa acción, pues a unos minutos estuvo de ser atropellado por...¿Una Bicicleta?

.

.

.

_**Un golpe bajo al corazón**_  
_**es el recuerdo que te guía.**_

.

.

.

"Por que no te fijas idiota" fue lo primero que pensó en decirle, pero el era Kristoph Gavin un hombre frío y calculador que piensa bien su siguiente movimiento, ¡Pero es que ese día tuvo una jornada de perros! lo único que quería era llegar a su apartamento y relajarse. El sonido del vehículo al chocar contra un árbol lo devolvieron a su cruda y nefasta realidad, y sin saber por que camino unos cuantos pasos hasta donde el accidente había ocurrido.

—¿Se encuentra Bien?— pregunto más por cortesía que por curiosidad

—No se preocupe solo fue un ligero rasguño— Contesto un joven castaño con apariencia de universitario, pero al alzar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con los fríos de Gavin.

Era extraño, como una de esas escenas de películas románticas que a su hermano le encantaba mirar, pero de inmediato sintió una conexión que nunca había sentido con alguien en su vida, ¿Seria eso lo que muchos llaman amor a primera vista?

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu siempre vas contra reloj, **_  
_**corres en cuenta regresiva; **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Después de aquel incidente, Kristoph no volvió a saber de el en unos cuantos meses, una coincidencia del destino fue encontrarlo en el mismo lugar en donde se conocieron, esta vez el universitario misterioso caminaba a pie con la mirada cabizbaja, Gavin al salir de la fiscalía y con la cabeza aún en el trabajo, ninguno lo vio venir y ambos terminaron en el suelo, por culpa de sus respectivas distracciones.

.

.

.

_**temes perder frente al dolor…**_  
_**deja fluir la adrenalina.**_

.

.

.

—Oh! Cuanto lo sient... ¿Señor Gavin?— interrumpió su disculpa al reconocer al hombre que casi atropella con esa forma impulsiva de conducir—

—Disculpe la culpa fue mi...¡Vaya pero si es el joven universitario de la última vez! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrármelo de nuevo!— hablo Gavin con ironía que el joven no pudo detectar.

Sin saber que hacer el abogado iba a dar la vuelta, cuando noto el semblante triste del castaño ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Que lo ha puesto de ese modo? Si quería respuestas tenia que obtenerlas el mismo.

Una hora y quince minutos de platica después...Kristoph seguía consternado, pues el joven sostenía una relación ilícita con su profesor de la carrera de Derecho, misma que indirectamente provoco su casi atropello por la emoción del joven, y la que ahora suponía termino de manera abrupta, y el hombre que lo dejo con el corazón roto era el mismísimo Phoenix Wright, abogado defensor y rival de trabajo.

Al parecer la relación termino por una supuesta infidelidad..."Con razón el fiscal Edgeworth solicito un traslado, su comportamiento era muy extraño"

—Aun no me ha dicho su nombre— le interrogo Kristoph tal cual si estuvieran en un juicio.

—Apollo Justice, estudiante Universitario— le dijo el menor

—Kristoph Gavin, el mejor abogado de L.A— Apollo abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, pero aún así estrecho su mano

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hoy quiero vivir intensamente**_, ...La vida monótona del tribunal lo estaba agobiando necesitaba un poco de acción en su vida

.

.

.

_**hoy quiero sentir lo que es ganar**_...Porque ya se canso de ser el que siempre lleva las de perder.

.

.

.

_**quiero competir contra el presente **__**y a tu lado estar..**_..es lo que ambos piensan quieren y sueñan sin saber que muy pronto sera una realidad.

.

.

.

_**Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo.**_..jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero ver la cara de su ex amor al verlo al lado de Gavin en su auto último modelo fue un poema, y algo que hizo rabiar un poco a Phoenix Wright.

.

.

.  
_**quiero ser tan solo lo que soy.**_...por que ya basta de fingir, con Apollo se siente libre de toda apariencia, puede darse el lujo de comportarse como un adolescente a su lado.

.

.

_**enamorarme sin pisar el freno**_...porque es algo que tarde o temprano sucedería, y no les importa en lo más mínimo mientras se tengan el uno al otro siempre podrán ser felices.

* * *

_**Bueno este fue un Alternative Universe, Aquí Apollo es un estudiante universitario que tiene una relación clandestina con Phoenix Wright(para darle un descansito a Clay del rol de villano ;) quien lo deja por otro cofcofEdgeworthcofcof y Kristoph...el sigue siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre XD .**_

_**PD: La fecha límite del reto del capitulo anterior es 29 de Marzo...(mejor le empiezo ya)**_

_**Besos de mora azul, los quiere**_

_**Chiara**_


	6. Si No estás Conmigo

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**La canción "Si no estas conmgo" ****e̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶C̶h̶a̶y̶a̶n̶e̶ Nah, No se crean es de Cynthia y Jose Luis de la telenovela Amor en Custodia**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aveces se que si**_  
_**Que pierdo la cabeza**_  
_**Y puedo aparentar**_  
_**Que esto no me interesa**_

.

.

.

Porque Gavin sabe que es verdad, hace poco tiempo salio de prisión, y lo primero que pensó fue en mil maneras de como vengarse de Phoenix Wright, ese abogaducho que se cree mejor que él.

Y de Apollo Justice el joven aprendiz que lo traiciono. Pero por las vueltas del destino una mañana de febrero, luego de la recuperación del 14 de febrero se preparo para sentir esa oleada irrefrenable de ira y venganza...más esta nunca llegó.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.Hasta puedo llegar**_

_**A ser indiferente.**_

_**Si no estas conmigo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

.De una manera u otra llegaban a coincidir en el tribunal, a pesar de la cortesía y respeto con el que se trataban, sentían como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero la realidad era muy distinta, y Apollo no explicaba el porque de esa sensación vacía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en él.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero no mi amor**_  
_**Tu no eres así**_  
_**No me digas adiós**_  
_**Si esto no ah comenzado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Apollo—susurro Kristoph, ambos se encontraban en el despacho del ex convicto, a altas horas de la noche sin ni un alma a la vista y con el menor a horcajadas sobre el dejándolo en una posición comprometedora.

Fue silenciado por un beso, corto pero pasional que expresaba lo que el otro sentía después de tantos años de abandono, Kristoph no se quedo atrás y mordió con fiereza los labios de su compañero, hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, pero eso no molesto a Justce, si no que lo incito a llegar más allá de lo que era correcto.

Se podría decir que lo que pasó en la fiscalía, lo continuaron en el departamento.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Con tu adios el dolor**_  
_**Se metió en mis sueños**_  
_**Nuestro amor no murió**_  
_**Y eras mi veneno**_  
_**Nos dejamos llevar**_  
_**Fuimos indiferentes**_  
_**Y...**_  
_**Lo nuestro llego a su fin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Porque para Apollo, su partida había sido bastante desoladora, en todo ese año que paso como aprendiz jamás pensó en confesar su amor por su mentor...hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Si bien la traición no esta justificada, eso no quita la ansiedad ylas ganas tremendas de salir a buscarlo.

De robarle un besos

Demostrarle con caricias cuanto lo ha extrañado

y que esas noches de pasión transmitan que el nunca se ira de su lado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Déjame demostrar**_  
_**Que esto no ah sido en vano**_  
_**Cuando te conocí**_  
_**La vida entendí...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La ventana deja ver dos sombras que se atraen y repelen pues dos abogados con diferentes intereses y de compañías rivales están dándose el lote para demostrar su amor prohibido.

El sonido de una llamada vía celular separa a la pareja, algunas prendas están esparcidas por la sala, a Gavin no le gusta eso, ya sabe lo que pasará.

—Aló Señor Wright—Kristoph se acerca sigilosamente mientras Apollo habla con su rival.

muerde sus hombros con saña, sabe que ese es el punto débil de su amante, quien ha estado apunto de soltar un gemido.

Apollo cierra los ojos por tan placentera sensación, tanto es el éxtasis que siente que le es difícil concentrarse en lo que su nuevo jefe le esta diciendo.

Mientras tanto Kristoph logra unir su mano con la de Apollo y de un abrupto final terminar la llamada de ese tipo al que no soporta.

Ya después Justice podría reclamarle todo lo que quisera, por ahora la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla.

* * *

_**Segundo capitulo en un día...les quedan 8 para que sus ideas Krispollo aparezcan aquí**_

_**besos de agua azul**_

_**Chiara ;) **_


	7. Volverte a Ver

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**La canción es Volverte a ver de Aleks Syntek yo solo la uso para poner ambiente al capítulo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Kristoph Gavin ha salido de prisión y ha vuelto a las andadas en los juicios, Phoenix Wright no puede dejar de pensar que hay gato encerrado en el asunto, he aquí sus razones.

No han ocurrido atentados contra su persona.

Se comporta de manera amable cuando el esta presente, pero sobre todo...

¡Piensa que va detrás de alguien más!

— y esas son todas tus suposiciones o ¿Presientes que hay algo más?— pregunta su amigo y rival el fiscal Miles Edgeworth.

Ambos abogado y fiscal se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería cercana a su lugar de trabajo, en una mesa apartada de la demás gente, porque según Wright son asuntos de extrema importancia.

El fiscal Edgeworth solo rueda los ojos, porque sabe que son solo suposiciones de la persona que le gusta, solo son eso, cosas que se imagina, ilusiones ópticas, no es nada serio o al menos eso quiere creer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Nos fallaron dos palabras **

**Y sabernos perdonar **  
**Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento **

**.**

**.**

Kristoph nunca imagino volver a sentir la libertad de nuevo, pero ahora lo único que quiere es volverlo a ver, a el, su aprendiz, ex novio y amante, aquel que le hizo ver que no todo tiene que tener maldad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Son dos sencillas palabras **  
**Fáciles de pronunciar **  
**Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama mas **  
**Y amar es darlo todo sin pedir y esperar **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Lo siento— Es lo primero que dice al cerrar la puerta y verlo frente a el. Apollo jamás pensó que el regresaría, se supone que estaba cumpliendo una larga condena en prisión, pero ahora al tenerlo allí de pie, tragándose su orgullo para admitir que se equivoco, cuántas veces no soñó con escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su mentor, ahora que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad no la iba a desperdiciar.

.

.

.

— Apollo ¿Podemos hablar?— son las palabras que el joven abogado escucha de su nuevo mentor Phoenix Wright al llegar a su lugar de trabajo.

—Se que estas con él— el aprendiz no pudo más que sorprenderse, el y Kristoph fueron muy cautelosos, salvo aquella vez...

**Flashback**

_—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Justice con cierto enojo al hombre rubio que se hallaba frente a el, este solo le respondió besando con fiereza sus labios, fue un beso pasional por parte de ambos, sus lenguas chocaban y danzaban en una lucha por dominar sobre la otra._

_—Quería verte—le dijo Kristoph con el cabello desordenado y una mirada de lujuria brillando en sus ojos, Apollo no pudo si no ruborizarse al descubrir sus intenciones._

_—Aquí no...él...podría descubrirnos— la sola mención del nombre de ese indeseable forzó al rubio a callar a su compañero con otro beso, no dulce, no pasional, si no furioso, porque solo el nombre de Phoenix Wright hace hervir su sangre de ira._

_Apollo deja de resistirse al recibir ese furioso beso, sabe que se ha pasado de la linea por casi mencionar el nombre del señor Wright enfrente de su amante, quien por obvias razones también debería ser su rival._

_Por otra parte Kristoph ha tenido desde algunas semanas la fantasía de hacerlo con su amante en las oficinas de Wright._

**FinFlashback **

Phoenix había llegado un poco más temprano de lo habitual, por charlar con Edgeworth acerca de sus sospechas sobre lo que pasaba entre su asistente y Gavin, pero jamás espero encontrarse con aquella escena: Apollo sentado a horcajadas de ese hombre y gimiendo su nombre mientras, poco a poco las prendas de ropa empezaban a desaparecer.

Ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz debía actuar rápido.

—¿Desde cuando están juntos?— pregunto Wright al notar el nerviosismo de su subordinado.

—Dos años y medio y uno anterior antes de que entrara a prisión—Phoenix se sorprendió de la respuesta de Apollo, pensó que seria un affaire reciente, no un noviazgo que volvía a comenzar.

—Esta conversación no morirá aquí— sentencio Wright al retirarse furioso y frustrado había descubierto la verdad, pero no había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Volverte a ver **  
**Hoy daria media vida por volverte a ver **  
**Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo **  
**Y decir lo siento una y otra vez **  
**No me sirve la razon si tu no estas si no estas aquí.**

**.**

**.**

—El señor Wright lo sabe— fueron las palabras de Apollo al llegar al apartamento que compartía con su amante quien lo miro alzando una ceja.

—Pero nada de lo que el diga lograra separarte de mi—le dijo antes de besar a Gavin por sorpresa...aunque el no se resistió

A su manera Kristoph había ganado la batalla ambos se pasaban por el forro a Phoenix Wright y gentilmente lo mandaban a freír espárragos con su relación.


	8. ¿Brotherly Love?

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**Para NaranjaMorada quien pidió un capítulo donde apareciera Klavier**

**La canción Mientele es de los Bunkers**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un hecho que la familia Gavin no era muy unida, pero lo que muy pocos saben es que Kristoph si ama a su hermano.

_O al menos lo aprecia._

Durante su niñez, a diferencia de sus estrictos padres nunca pudo negarle nada, y cuando se le ocurrio esa extraña idea de volverse estrella del rock no dudo en apoyar a su hermano, a regañadientes claro.

Pero siendo el frío y malvado abogado que era no debia dejar que su reputación se dañara a causa de haber sido visto en el primer concierto de rock de su hermano, Eso se lo llevaria a la tumba.

Sin embargo er ese mismo amor fraternal lo que estaba a un paso de destruir su relación con Apollo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque de todos los hombres habidos y por haber en este planeta justamente su hermano se iba a interesar por Justice!

Tenia que demostrarle que ese abogado de rojo ya tenia dueño.

Su plan no podia ser más perfecto.

.

.

.

.

—¿De verdad vas a dejarlo hacer semejante...estupidez?— pregunto en un susurro timido Vera Misham mientras se aplicaba su segunda capa de esmalte. La cafeteria con estilo alemán contemporaneo era el perfecto centro de reunión de...¿Un abogado y una pintora?

—Es mi hermano— contesto Kristoph con simplicidad, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Esto es DEMASIADO" aparecia escrito en el cuaderno de dibujo de la menor

_"Que quieres que te diga, Klavier consigue lo que quiere...a cualquier modo y parece que soy su modus operandi preferido"_ escribio el rubio a manera de respuesta.

"¿Y Que pasara con Justice? sabes que se enfadara cuando se entere de los planes de tu hermano" Vera fruncia el seño a manera de desaprobación, y abrio mucho los ojos al llegar a una conclusión.

"¿Esto es una especie de Prueba?" pregunto ella inquisitivamente Kristoph solo miro el cuaderno en silencio.

"¿Eres Serio?" Escribio exasperadamente "Justice te ama, nunca te seria infiel y menos con tu hermano"

—Tal vez deberia darle una oportunidad...de verificar las cosas. ¿Qué sucede si después de su encuentro surge algo más, quizá deje de gustarle a Apollo y quiera...No se darse un tiempo para descubrirse a si mismo?— respondio el abogado con duda.

"Te estas escuchando, eres Kristoph Gavin, inteligente, seductor, elegante cualquiera que te interesara perderia la cabeza por ti, Apollo no va a dejarte, si no lo ha hecho antes no lo hara ahora, que es lo peor que puede pasar"

Para eso no había respuesta alguna en este momento

.

.

.

.

El apartamento de Klavier tenia el toque chic de una estrella de Rock, y Apollo se la estaba pasando muy bien, conversando de trivialidades, escuchando rock, y comentando de los casos más interesantes para ambos.

Hasta que sintio la cercania de Klavier...demasiado insinuante para su persona, solo había una persona con la cual permitia un contacto más allá del profesionalismo de la corte, y esa era su pareja.

Sus reflexiones fueron detenidas por un rápido beso robado, Klavier besaba muy bien pero, la duda y el remordimiento empezó a surgir en Justice.

"Esto NO esta bien" era el reproche de su conciencia porque su cuerpo estaba disfrutando la cercania de otro hombre, no podía serlev más infiel de lo que ya era, si Kristophh se enterba no dudaria en dejarlo.

Aprovecho la repentina separación y desaparición de Klavier para poner su mente y cuerpo en marcha, tenia que salir de ahí pero ya.

Minutos después el apartamento del menor de los Gavin se encontraba más silencioso de lo habitual y con un ocupante menos.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del timbre de su apartamento saco de su ensimismamiento al abogado rubio, Alejandro Dumas y sus Mosqueteros no lo estaban ayudando en nada a sacarse diversos pensamientos de lo que podrían estar haciendo su pareja y su hermano en este mismo momento, ua charla normal, o un encuentro apasionado en la cama, esos dos escenarios eran demasiado posibles.

Sin embargo el timbre era insistente, se armo de valor para encarar a quien sea que lo estuviese buscando...pero jamás se imagino algo como eso.

En la puerta de su apartamento Apollo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer de espaldas por el repentino abrazo de su pareja.

—Escape de la "Cita" con tu hermano— susurro Apollo todavia sujetando al rubio

—¿Te hizo algo...te forzo?—Kristoph dejo la pregunta incompleta, esperaba los argumentos de Apollo.

—Todo iba bien, senti sus labios sobre los mios y...¡Demonios! fue como si te estuviera siendo infiel!— el menor no pudo contener su llanto, el rubio solo se dedico a consolar a su pareja, quien tenia un raro ataque emocional, pero aún asi se sentia aliviado de que Apollo lo escogiera a el y no a su hermano, digamos que su orgullo y su seguridad volvieron a ser las mismas a partir de esa noche.

Y Klavier aprendio a no meterse en relaciones de pareja, sobre todo si era el novio de su hermano...Tres son multitud.

* * *

.

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Extra**

**SALIDA POR UN CORTO TIEMPO**

Kristoph Gavin odiaba los viajes de negocios, salir de su organizada y tranquila vida a una ciudad aún más ruidosa que Los Ángeles por quien sabe cuantos días, su trabajo aumentando y un desorden en su agencia que tardaba dias en arreglar.

Pero desde hacia un año que Justice trabajaba con el que su trabajo había disminuido considerablemente, tenia la total confianza de que su bufete no sufriera algún daño, además asi acostumbraba al menor a tomar...un poco de responsabilidad.

Un avión con destino a Viena y a quince minutos de haber dejado L.A Kristoph Gavin podia escuchar la quinta sinfonia de Bethoven y leer en paz, sus negoios estaban en buenas manos.

.

.

.

Apollo Sonrio cuando quince minutos después se aseguro que el señor Gavin se había ido, tenia un gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, Habian depositado su confianza en el y no iba a defraudar a su jefe.

Sin embargo Apollo era un joven con apenas dieinueve años, con una elegante oficina para el solo y un jefe ausente.

¡Que Empieze la fiesta!

.

.

.

**SEMANA 1**

—Te lo digo Clay, ese videojuego es basura, deberias de probar The King Of Fighters eso si que es genial— Apollo se encontraba usando el manos libres, con el control de la consola en mano, y sentado comodamente en uno de los sofás de la oficina.

Por suerte el papeleo ya estaba hecho.

**SEMANA 2**

—**_MIENTELE! no le digas lo que hiciste ayer Cuando me viniste a ver! Miéntele no le digas nunca como fue_ **— Con Microfono en mano, lentes de sol, vestido como rokero y el sing star a todo lo que da. Apollo Justice disfrutaba de un viernes a las 2 de la mañana.

**INICIO DE SEMANA 3**

Apollo apenas se había recuperado de quince dias de poco papeleo y mucha diversión escucho como el auto de su jefe era estacionado, sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, esperaba que su jefe no se enterada de las cosas que pasaron cuando el NO estaba, jugar a la Wii con Clay a la distancia, tener mayor puntuación en el Sing Star y organizar una pequeña fiesta con algunos colegas.

—Buenos días señor Gavin espero que su viaje haya salido ...— no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como los apasionados labios de su jefe tomaban posesión de su boca.

—bien— susurro Justice antes de ser atacado en su punto débil entre el cuello el hombro, haciendolo estremecer de placer.

Apollo sabia reconocer esas señales, tres semanas y media de abstinencia en Kristoph Gavin pasan factura.

Y las consecuencias serian sumamente buenas para el ¡Oh Yeah!

¿Quien dijo que el sexo rudo en la oficina no era bueno para iniciar la semana?

* * *

**Chicas y ¿chicos? que esten leyendo esto se que ha pasado mucho desde mi última actualización y por ello este extra**

**¡The Bitch is Back! He vuelto y con más Krispollo que nunca, esta vez el turno fue de NaranjaMorada, espero que lo disfrutes ;)**

**Recuerden mandar sugerencias, retos algo Krispollo que quieran ver**

**Se despide Chiara ;)**


	9. Genie In A Bottle

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**Para Ashery24: quien pidio un capi Mafia Attorney Romeo And Juliet Style Krispollo! (el nombresito salio muy largo )**

**La canción Genie in a Bottle de Christina Aguilera le da titulo al fic**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La Ciudad de Los Ángeles brillaba en todo su esplendor esta noche, eso se podia apreciar en la compañia Gavin&amp;Co. Desde el último piso del magnífico rascacielos Kristoph Gavin contemplaba la tranquilidad de la noche.

Sin embargo el sonido de unos pasos delataron a una segunda persona en el lugar.

—Sabia que vendrias— dijo Kristoph con la confianza de siempre.

Apollo Justice salio de las sombras encontrandose con su amante frente a frente, sin poder resisitir la tentación se acerco hasta besar los labios del abogado y enredar sus manos en su cabello.

Su historia de amor fue causa del destino: se conocieron en una reunión social, una fiesta de máscaras para ser más espécificos, bebio y hablo toda la noche con el castaño enmascarado que tambien se había sentido atraído por el.

Una segunda ocasión los volvio a reunir, esta vez a expensas del peligro. El abogado más famoso de los Ángeles se encontraba en la hora y lugar equivocado, para llegar al estacionamiento después de una reunión con su cliente tenia que pasar por un callejón de mala muerte.

Sonidos de disparos se escucharon, una milesima de segundo y hubiera estado muerto, fue salvado gracias al extraño enmascarado.

Lo que no sabia era que Apollo Justice tenia un oscuro secreto que tarde o temprano se iba a descubrir.

.

.

.

.

—No puede ser cierto— susurro tras las pruebas incriminatorias que sostenia.

La fiscal Skye sonreia con suficiencia y arrogancia había llegado alguien que iba a ganar esta partida y esa era ella.

a su lado se encontraba su hermana menor Emma, tan sorprendida como Kristoph, Apollo era su amigo jamás pensó que seria parte de la mafia más peligrosa del estado Black &amp; Red como se les conoce popularmente y "Las Flores gemelas" es su nombre oficial mucho menos el jefe.

Kristoph abandona el despacho de las hermanas herido y furioso, se suponia que el debia desenmascarar y acabar a la mafia.

.

.

.

.

Semana y media después Apollo estaba preocupado, Gavin huia de su contacto y el estaba desesperado.

Cuando lo buscaba en su trabajo el no se encontraba.

No le devolvia las llamadas.

Supuso que había alguien más pero esa conclusión erronea fue desechada cuando Emma le dijo toda la verdad

Furioso saco el arma de su chaqueta, esta noche correria sangre y la hermana de su mejor amiga e informante no seria una excepción.

.

.

.

.

Meses después de la muerte de la fiscal Skye en extrañas circunstancias Emma se alejo de la vida legal en Ámerica, ahora vivia en Alemania, alejada de los recuerdos del pasado y la soberbia de su hermana, misma que la llevo a su trágico final, con la mafia no se juega.

Una botella transparente aparecio en el despacho de Gavin ese mismo día tenia un mensaje dentro: "Si me quieres Junto a ti Ganate mi corazon Tres deseos te concedo Si me juras tu amor "

Apollo estaba desesperado ,Kristoph sonrio tristemente tal vez se había pasado.

.

.

.

.

La noche ocultaba a dos amantes desperados que en un hotel se demostraban su amor apasionado

Ellos no eran Apollo Justice y Kristoph Gavin

Ni Mafioso Ni Abogado

Romeo y Julieta ... Posiblemente

.

.

.

.

.

La noticia sale en los periodicos semanas después.

Black &amp; Red ha sido destruida

Totalmente

Un tiroteo

Una traición

Apollo Justice: jefe de la mafia Dahlia e Iris Hawtorne: segundas al mando posibles fundadoras.

Kristoph Gavin: Abogado, nunca tuvo relación con la mafia solo estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocado.

Eso era lo que los informes policiacos decian.

La historia fue otra o por lo menos el final.

.

.

.

.

.

A las dos de la mañana la pareja aterriza en suelo latino, Las Bahamas o Las Islas Caribe ¿Qué más da? El pacto era no volver a involucrarse en la mafia, no querian el mismo destino que las hermanas Hawtorne.

Se tenian a ambos para evitarlo.

Justice y Gavin no eran la rencarnación de Romeo y Julieta

Su amor no fue tan trágico, porque el genio supor conceder más de tres deseos, y por amor verdadero fue liberado de su prisión e hizo los sueños de su amado realidad.

_**"If you wanna be with me ,Baby there's a price to pay ,I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way "**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno chicas el noveno capi ya se ha colgado.**

**Me gustaria pedirles su opinión **

**es un one shot (Krispollo obviamente) pero no se si subirlo aparte o aquí como es medio crossover **

**ustedes eligen ustedes deciden ;)**


	10. Halloween Worst Night

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright pertenece a Capcom con eso ya queda claro todo.**

**Se que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde el último capítulo del fic (que ya tenia abandonado) pero por problemas personales lo habia dejado un tiempo. Y por eso voy a regalarles este capi.**

**Advertencias: Fem verse! yuri menciones a disfraces famosos**

**Fem Gavin: Kendra**

**Fem Justice : Arthemis**

**La noche de la chica loba...o de como Kendra paso el peor Halloween de su existencia.**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

—No puedo creer que este haciendo esto— murmuro en voz baja la abogada mientras era arrastrada al club nocturno por su pareja.

Kendra Gavin es la mejor abogada de todo Los Ángeles, con su aristocrático porte y sus métodos para conseguir sacar la verdad al culpa de cualquier modo...

Arthemis Justice abogada novata que consigue la verdad atráves de pura suerte...o al menos eso creen.

.

.

.

** 7 horas antes**

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir, la fiesta se va a poner buena?— pregunta Klavier disfrazado de Jason Vorthes a su hermana.

Para tener veintiocho años (y casi llegar a los treinta) era una mujer con hobbys más sofisticados...que ir a una escandalosa fiesta de Halloween o en palabras de su hermano una completa amargada.

—Prefiero quedarme en casa que salir a parrandear y disfrazarme...eso queda para gente como tú— declaro la mayor.

El menor chillo en ultraje, pero termino dejandola sola.

Sin embargo no conto con que los planes de su novia...serian exactamente los mismos que los de su hermano.

Aunque no le había disgustado para nada tener a una lobita sexy enfrente de su puerta. La mirada dulce de Arthemis fue todo lo que basto para convencerla de abandonar su plan de un maratón de películas de horror y una partida amistosa de doodles de halloween **(1)**

.

.

.

.

**En la discoteca del momento**

Siendo sinceros Kendra Gavin era la única de la fiesta que no disfrutaba la noche.

Para empezar nadie le dijo que se encontraria a su hermano acompañado de la detective Skye (disfrazada como Scherezade)

— Me alegra que Justice te haya sacado de tu encierro, aunque debiste de haberte disfrazado de otra cosa, sacar tu personalidad a flote no cuenta — le dijo con burla su hermano, pues esta llevaba un sencillo vestido morado con escote en la espalda y un sombrero terminado en punta **(2)**

Para fastidio de la mayor, la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas ella y su pareja junto con algunos amigos resulto ser la de "mejor ambiente" por lo que terminaron regalandoles varias botellas con distintos tipos de alcohol y más borrachos para incomodarle la compañia.

Eso sin contar que Arthemis Justice y el zombi de su mejor amigo Clay Terran **(3)** se pusieron a cantar canciones de los Backstreet Boys en un duelo de Karaoke.

_**"****Now throw your hands up in the air Wave them around like you just don't care If you wanna party let me hear you yell Cuz we got it goin' on again Yeah "**_

Si bien sus voces eran buenas, la graciosa coreografía de esos dos lo habia estropeado todo.

Como extrañaba la compañia de su mejor amiga Vera en estos momentos.

Y lo peor de todo no estaba por llegar...No señor, si no que se encontro con varias personas desagradables en su camino.

Sus colegas de trabajo: Lana Skye disfrazada de la novia con motosierra, y Damon Gant como Alucard el vampiro de Hellsing.

Y un bochornoso encuentro con el jefe de su novia Phoenix Wright, con quien llevaba una enemistad no muy reciente encarnando a la versión moderna de Frankenstein.

.

.

.

.

**En el baño de la discoteca**

Caminaba con furia por aquel estrecho pasillo, luego de la odisea para poder pasar: parejas besuqueandose y metiendose mano, chicas borrachas, alegres, enojadas y tristes.

Se miro en el espejo del baño y cuando descubrio su reflejo lo miro con horror: el cabello levemente despeinado, notorio cansancio en el rostro y olor a cerveza en su vestido.

"La vida no podia irle mejor " ironizo.

Unas fuertes nauseas hicieron acto de presencia en ella y Kendra Gavin la mujer que nunca perdia la compostura ni la elegancia: termino vomitando sobre un asqueroso y maloliente retrete.

Para su desgracia no fue la única en esa situación: las arcadas de alguien más se lo confirmaron.

Del otro lado del baño salia Trucy Wright, enfundada en un mini vestido victoriano tenia pinta de estar disfrazada de vampira además de que, obviamente el alcohol tampoco le sento bien. Ella era una jovencita decente de diesciseis años y no deberia de estar en un jodido antro de mierda a estar horas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí ?— pregunto la rubia y vio como la joven maga palidecia hasta dar con las explicaciones.

—Te aconsejo salir de aqui, tu hermana, tu padre y todos en general estan aquí si te ven te meteras en aprietos gordos— la otra joven asintio y le dio un abrazo improvisado que la dejo pasmada.

.

.

.

.

La mayor se aseguro de sacar a su novia del asqueroso lugar al cual la había traído tras despedirse de un soñoliento Clay que termino inconsiente en la mesa y de todos los colegas borrachos que quedaban.

Eso si, se cuido de que Ni Trucy, ni Wright ni ningún otro conocido las vieran.

Sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría una resaca de los mil demonios, pero todo habría valido la pena por los besos apasionados y los manoseos a escondidas que había resibido de su chica.

* * *

**(1) El doodle de Google para este año Grrr! malditos fantasmas que no me dejan agarrar caramelos**

**(2) el disfraz de fem Gavin! es de una bruja, por eso su hermano hace ese comentario.**

**(3) ya era hora de que Clay hiciera otra aparición en el fic aunque sea breve.**

**¡Espero sus comments y sugerencias!**

**Chiara ;)**


End file.
